landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:Movie Article Style Guide
In order to properly furnish the articles in Land Before Time Wiki, there are several regulations which must be taken into consideration; namely how the article is formatted. The following is a style guide on how to format a good article on one of the movies. Order of sections *'The intro and the infobox' - This is where a brief synopsis might be given on the movie, as well as mentioning what year the movie was released in. The infobox (Template:The Land Before Time movie) is where things such as the writers, directors, available languages, etc. are listed in trivia-card style. *'Voice Actors' - In this section, the voicers in the film are listed. Subsections withing this section are provided to categorize the actors from different languages (such as English or Japanese), with English (being the original language) preferably being the first language listed. *'Plot' - This is the section in which the plot of the movie is described. It is preferred that the plot summary be no longer than five or six reasonably-sized paragraphs; however this might not always be easy to attain. *'Production' - In this section, any information available on the production of the movie is to be added in. *'Reception' - In the "Reception" section, the information typically consists of how the critics and reviewers responded to the movie after it was released. Of the real-world information sections, this is generally the most detailed section. **'Box-office' - If the movie was released to the theatres, include here a section on whether or not it was a box-office success. **'Analysis' - In which the critical reviews are listed. **'Ratings' - In which information on the ratings the film has received on varius film sites, and/or the content advisory on the film, may be given. **'Awards/Nominations' - This is where a summary of all the awards and nominations the movie has received is provided. *'Cultural Influence' - In this section, information on how the film has influenced culture, is provided. **'Merchandise' - This section gives information on the merchandise associated with the film, or which was released to help promote it. **'References in media' - In bulletin form, references of this film in popular culture are listed. **'References to media' - Again in bulletin form, any information on other media which this film referenced is added in. *'Music' - Any useful information on the music in the movie is to be given here. **'Songs' - A list of the songs is given here, with information on who wrote them. **'Soundtrack' - Information on the non-lyrical music in the movie is given here. *'Trivia' - Any other tidbits of information on the movie, real-world or in-universe, which do not fit into another section in the article may be summarized in bulletin form in this section. In this section can be the following subsections: **'Goofs' - If there are any continuity errors or bloopers in the film, they may be listed in bulletin form in this section. This section might also be labelled "Continuity". **'Inaccuracies' - If there are any inconsistencies with real-life facts in the film, they are listed in bulletin form here. *'Character Debuts' - This mentions which characters and species first appeared in this film, starting with what characters who later appeared again, first appeared, then listing which characters are unique to this particular film, and finally what species were first seen in this film (all done in bulletin form). *'Memorable Quotes' - In this section, a collection of memorable statements, or "quotes" which were said in the movie is gathered. *'Gallery' - An optional section; this section will include images of screenshots from the specific movie which is discussed in the article. Any images used in other articles, which are also screenshots from that specific movie, may be reused in this section as well. *'References' - This section is where all of the cited references in earlier sections of the article are summarized. *'Further reading' - If there are any books or paper sources for this subject, they may be listed in bulletin form, here. *'External Links' - Any other links about the article, for further reading, may be collected here. A common external link to be added in is the movie's Internet Movie Database ID. *'Ending of the Article' - If the article is not a featured article; then the template for whatever class it falls into is given beneath the external links section. Beneath this template the template Template:TLBT navigation is given, listing on the left side what the preceding movie was, and on the right, what the proceding film is. After this, the categorys this article falls into are listed. Necessary sections for a Featured Article Every one of these sections is necessary for a Featured movie article, excepting "Production", "Memorable Quotes", "Gallery", "Further reading", and "External links". However, not all of the subsections within some of the sections are necessary; only those for which information is accessible. Every Featured Article should be well illustrated, and have plenty of citations to verify the real-world information. Category:Land Before Time Wiki